


Incompatible

by neveralarch



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Gags, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Wet & Messy, alien sex culture, uhhh read the notes please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: Starscream is in heat again, and this time Megatron is determined that they'll get some triple-changing shuttles out of it. Everything has been planned for. The breeding program willnotbe disrupted.Starscream has other ideas.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Starscream (Transformers)/Other(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 135





	Incompatible

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! This concept has been living rent-free in my head for almost exactly a year, and now it's time to release it into the world. Let's just assume that earlier in the war Astrotrain and Blitzwing were hanging out, being conveniently Big.
> 
> This fic contains explicit sex, including bondage, breeding kink, and mentions of mech preg. This is a pretty light fic, but it also focuses on heat cycles and the culture of heat cycles, with corresponding consent issues. From the characters' perspective, everything in this fic falls under pre-negotiated consent. From the reader's perspective, it could be viewed as mutual dubcon or noncon. If you'd like more details before reading, just let me know.

The throne room was dark and empty, save for the spotlight over where Soundwave was doing his work. Megatron leaned back in his throne and considered it.

The makeshift furniture/restraint seemed comfortable enough. The sloped bench was padded, the straps lined with soft rubber. Starscream's legs were only spread wide enough to permit easy access, not far enough to cause discomfort. Still, Starscream glared up at Megatron as Soundwave tied down the last strap around his wrist.

"Is he secure?" asked Megatron.

Soundwave nodded. Starscream muttered something undoubtedly uncomplimentary around his gag.

"Excellent," said Megatron. He descended the steps from his throne to stand before Starscream where he laid face down over the apparatus. He looked so slight, captured and pinned there. His frantic energy contained and concentrated toward a better use. Megatron leaned down and captured Starscream's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Triple changing shuttles," he purred, forcing Starscream to look him in the optic. "Hold that in your mind, air commander." He turned back to Soundwave. "Send in Shockwave and the others."

Shockwave arrived with a datapad held delicately in his claws, followed by Blitzwing and Astrotrain—the latter had to duck in order to enter. They waited just inside, sneaking all-too-obvious leers at Starscream's raised aft, as Shockwave approached the throne.

"The compatibility tests are complete," he said. "Blitzwing and Astrotrain have a ninety-three percent chance of breeding true, if their cybernetic material is able to gestate undisturbed."

He offered the datapad to Megatron, but Megatron waved it away. "I trust your analysis. Which should begin?"

Shockwave shrugged. "The order doesn't matter."

Megatron looked thoughtfully between Starscream's slim form and the hulking mass of Astrotrain. Probably better to work up to that. "Blitzwing," he ordered. "Attend to your commander."

Starscream's optics were still fixed on Megatron, but that only lasted as long as it took for Blitzwing to drop to his knees and lick a stripe up Starscream's panel. Megatron wondered if it burnt him to do it. Starscream's heats always tended toward the scalding. He'd known Starscream was ready for breeding as soon as he'd touched his plating this morning, when Starscream had cornered him on the bridge, pressed his cockpit to Megatron's front and murmured filthy promises about what Megatron could do to his valve.

Megatron was beginning to feel overwarm himself. He forced his vents to their widest setting, drawing in more of the musk-laden air. He must still be overexerted from coaxing Starscream into the room, and from restraining Starscream as he tried to pry open Megatron's panel. Soundwave had arrived just in the nick of time.

Starscream was whimpering as he fruitlessly tried to shift back into Blitzwing's ministrations. Megatron shifted a little in his throne, spreading his legs to alleviate some... pressure.

It was a little perverse, he knew, to be so personally involved yet remain an observer. It was expected that he would manage his soldiers' heats if requested. It was always necessary for an outside party to select an afflicted mech's partners, a feat that was typically accomplished by locking them in a room together. Left to themselves, a heat-addled mech could choose entirely unsuitable matches. Megatron experienced heats rarely, but even he had delegated his breeding to Soundwave if the need arose.

Starscream had asked Megatron to take responsibility for his heats when he first joined the Decepticons. Megatron remembered it well—Starscream kneeling before him, his optics lowered, explaining that he could ask for no better or more virile heat-sponsor than Megatron. An odd choice of words, Megatron had thought.

In any case, it was perfectly normal for Megatron to assign Starscream's partners. If he chose to do so strategically for the benefit of the war effort, so much the better. But to sit and watch the coupling? Unnecessary. Frowned upon. Tantamount to claiming Starscream for himself.

That was one thing Megatron absolutely could not do. Certainly some mechs chose their heat-sponsors with interfacing in mind, but Megatron's cybernetic material was utterly incompatible with Starscream's. He'd seen the analyses himself.

There was a loud click as Starscream's panel opened, and then Starscream yelped as Blitzwing licked his way into his valve. Blitzwing's big hands were flexing around Starscream's thighs, and his hips were shifting restlessly where he knelt on the floor. Megatron cupped his chin in his hand, his index finger coming up to cover his mouth. He must appear composed. He was here _only_ because Starscream's heats were so especially strong and necessitated careful hands-on management.

Blitzwing had graduated Starscream to two fingers, pumping slickly in and out of Starscream's valve. He'd retracted his panel as well, displaying a long, thick spike. A little smaller than Megatron's own, nevertheless. Starscream might not find it satisfying.

"Hurry up," growled Megatron. "We don't have all day."

"He's very tight, my lord," said Blitzwing, his voice already taut with arousal.

"Then frag him loose," said Megatron.

Blitzwing saluted with the hand that was sticky with Starscream's lubricant, and began working his spike into Starscream. Starscream's wings jerked up and his back arched, more musk wafting into the air, but the straps held him firm as Blitzwing finally seated himself fully within. His spike must be pressed flush against Starscream's transfluid uptake valve, the head teasing it open as Blitzwing ground his hips.

Megatron became aware that he was gnawing on his finger. He carefully pried his hand away from his face, lying it in his lap instead.

Starscream let out an attractive little moan every time Blitzwing thrust into him, his biolights flaring bright with ecstasy. Megatron wondered if he had extended his own spike, if it was rubbing against the bench as Blitzwing took him. He was half-tempted to get up and check.

But no. It was necessary, it was _imperative_ that he stay where he was, safely removed from the proceedings. It wouldn't do to be... drawn in.

Starscream overloaded noisily, the release of lubricant easing Blitzwing's increasingly rough thrusts. Finally Blitzwing stilled, his optics going blank and his wings flicking in rhythmic pulses. He pressed a kiss to the nape of Starscream's neck as he pulled out, and Megatron felt a hot little flare of unwarranted jealousy. He ruthlessly discarded it. Sentiment had no place here.

"Check on him," he directed Soundwave. Soundwave darted down to plug into Starscream's medical port. Even a routine check took a little time, and by the end of it Starscream was squirming, his hips shifting forward and back as he sought more stimulation. Megatron wasn't surprised when Soundwave used Knock Out's voice to report that Starscream was 'within acceptable parameters.'

"Astrotrain," said Megatron. "Proceed."

He beckoned Soundwave over as Astrotrain got to his knees behind the breeding bench. "Is Starscream's spike extended?" he asked, in his lowest tones.

Soundwave produced an extremely judgmental emoticon.

"I just wanted to make sure he was enjoying it," said Megatron, stung. "It makes conception more likely."

Soundwave turned away without further response, joining Shockwave where he was taking notes on the process thus far. Megatron might have chastised him, only he was distracted by further developments.

Even on his knees, Astrotrain was too tall to thrust easily into Starscream's valve. He'd curled a hand around the breeding bench instead, and was tilting it up to the best height.

His spike pressurized as Megatron watched. It was fully as long as Megatron's forearm, and just as thick. It would fit, wouldn't it? Shockwave must have taken that into account. Megatron would not allow Starscream to be damaged, not when Starscream had trusted him with the responsibility for his heats.

Astrotrain did not, in fact, thrust into Starscream. He brought Starscream up to him instead, spreading his valve with the tip of one massive finger and guiding the head of his spike inside. Megatron cursed the vantage point he'd chosen. He wanted to watch Astrotrain enter Starscream, to see Starscream's valve stretch and remold itself around Astrotrain's spike. His imagination wasn't good enough. He wanted to _see_.

Megatron engaged his visual magnifiers, zooming in on Starscream's face. He was slack-jawed around the gag as Astrotrain eased into him, oral solvent dripping down his chin.

Someone coughed, and Megatron realized that his hand was stroking over his closed panel. He firmly relocated it to his knee.

Astrotrain settled with only half of his spike inside Starscream. Then he sat back on his heels, bringing Starscream with him. That woke Starscream up a little—he squawked at the movement, and then squawked even more as Astrotrain manipulated him like little more than a slightly too-small interfacing toy, using both hands to slowly pump Starscream up and down his spike. Now the breeding bench was in Megatron's way, blocking his view of Starscream's frame. He shifted in his throne, trying to at least keep Starscream's face in sight.

Lubricant spilled down Astrotrain's spike as Starscream overloaded again, and Astrotrain grunted as Starscream slipped a little further down his spike. Megatron's sensor net stung with pain as his claws punctured the armor of his knee, and he carefully unstuck his fingers and laid his hand on the arm of the throne instead.

Astrotrain lasted a long time. Shuttles often did, their powerful systems requiring a high level of stimulation before triggering overload. When he finally reached completion, he released so much transfluid that the overflow formed a puddle on the floor just below where he held Starscream suspended. Starscream overloaded _again_ while Astrotrain kept him there, thick waves of transfluid still pulsing out of his valve as they were displaced by even more.

When Astrotrain's tanks were empty, he set Starscream gently back on the floor in front of his throne. Starscream's optics were online, but flared bright and unseeing. Unable to process anything but pleasure.

Soundwave, unbidden, went to check on him again. Megatron gave into temptation and followed.

He circled Starscream's wrecked frame as Soundwave took his readings. His valve was still gaped open, revealing some of the delicate inner components, still pulsing occasionally with the echoes of overload. Yet more excess transfluid drooled down Starscream's scuffed thighs. 

"Within acceptable parameters," said Soundwave, in Knock Out's voice. He continued in Starscream's: "satisfied?"

"Hmm." Megatron released the clasp on Starscream's gag, working the ball out from between his teeth. "What say you, Starscream? Are you satisfied?"

"Nnn," said Starscream, intelligently.

"Come now," said Megatron, not at all sure what answer he was looking for. Surely it didn't matter if Starscream was satisfied or not? "Are you feeling... full?"

"Nnn." Starscream shuddered and rebooted his vocalizer. "Nnnnno. No. Want. More."

"More?" Megatron glanced at Blitzwing and Astrotrain, both slumped against the wall. "I'm afraid you've used up your studs."

"More!" insisted Starscream. He jerked at the bonds on his wrists, and his helm strained toward Megatron. "Want more, want, want _you_ , you smell so good, you smell so _big_ , want—”

Shockwave was suddenly there, standing between Megatron and his seeker. "Interfacing with Starscream will disrupt the breeding program," he said.

"I know that," growled Megatron, and relocked his panel. "But these pitiful mechs weren't enough for him! Will you leave him desperate?"

Shockwave's gaze passed over Starscream's constrained writhing. "We are limited in our choice of further partners," he said. "One more source of cybernetic material might be utilized, but they must be compatible with Astrotrain, Blitzwing, _and_ Starscream. There are four fitting that description on board the ship. One in this room."

Megatron's vents caught. "Yes?"

Shockwave tapped his own chest with one deliberate claw.

Megatron shoved an absurd, uncomprehending disappointment. He _knew_ he wasn't compatible, they'd been over that again and again. He pushed past Shockwave and crouched down in front of Starscream instead. He ran a thumb over his lips, swollen from the gag.

"Well?" he asked. "Do you want Shockwave to frag you?"

"You," insisted Starscream. "Want _you_ , you're _mine_."

"Don't be tiresome," said Megatron. "You can't have me. It's Shockwave or nothing."

"Fine," spat Starscream. "Shockwave, then."

Shockwave manually unlatched his panel and walked over to Starscream's rear. Soundwave put his hand on Megatron's shoulder.

"I'll stay here," said Megatron, shaking him off. "Starscream needs me."

"Do not allow him to tempt me," said Soundwave, in Megatron's voice from the briefing earlier that day. "He will try to cloud my mind."

"My mind is perfectly clear," said Megatron, watching his thumb dip into Starscream's panting mouth. "Get _away_ , Soundwave. Shockwave, hurry up."

Starscream moaned as Shockwave entered him. It was better now that Megatron was right there. He could watch Starscream's optics dilate, feel the boiling heat of his armor. He could see that Starscream's spike _was_ extended, pressed between his belly and the bench, wet with the transfluid of his previous overloads. He could practically taste the arousal in the air, Starscream's musk growing even stronger as he spiraled towards his next overload.

Shockwave fragged him with mechanical precision, wrapping his articulated hand around Starscream's slim waist for better leverage. Starscream closed his lips around Megatron's thumb and sucked hard, his teeth clamping onto Megatron's armor like he intended to keep him there by any means possible.

Dimly, Megatron remembered that he wasn't supposed to be down here. He was supposed to be up on his throne, removed from the action. That was what Soundwave, dear, diligent Soundwave had been trying to tell—

There was a snapping sound, and Starscream broke the bonds on his wrists.

Megatron yanked his thumb out of Starscream's mouth, ignoring the pain where Starscream's needle teeth scored his armor. "Soundwave! Get the stasis cuffs, he—”

He was stopped by Starscream's hands on his aft, not trying to escape, just tugging him in.

"Mighty Megatron," Starscream purred. "Won't you let me in?"

"No," said Megatron, even as Starscream wedged his claws into the seam of his panel, seeking out the catch. "No, Starscream, we mustn't disrupt the breeding program. Triple-changing shuttles, remember."

"Mm." Starscream looked up at him through hooded optics. "But surely a little taste wouldn't hurt?"

Megatron hummed as he thought it over. Soundwave was creeping closer with the stasis cuffs, but Megatron waved him away. Starscream was still docile. Megatron had this all under control.

Starscream found the catch, and Megatron's panel snapped open, displaying his half-extended spike. Starscream strained forward to lick the head, and it was instinct, pure instinct that made Megatron shuffle a step forward and fill Starscream's mouth.

It would be better if Starscream couldn't talk, anyway. Otherwise he'd try to persuade Megatron to have his valve too. His wet, open valve, so ready for Megatron to take it...

Megatron shuddered and concentrated on the feeling of Starscream's mouth. His jaw was relaxed, his throat opening for Megatron as his spike fully extended. Megatron matched Shockwave's rhythm, squeezing and pulling Starscream between them like they were playing a pretty painted accordion. Starscream looked so pleased when they filled him, so desperate when they left him almost empty. Megatron could watch his face for hours. Starscream kept scrabbling at his thighs, trying to keep Megatron inside of him even as Megatron drew back for another thrust.

Shockwave overloaded too soon, as efficient as ever. He held Starscream's hips still as Megatron fragged his face, and Starscream's wings arched back like they were begging to be touched.

But they begged in vain. Shockwave pulled out, replacing his spike with a plug produced from his subspace to hold in the fluids. Megatron's thrusts slowed and he pulled out as well, leaving Starscream gasping and clutching at him.

"The procedure is complete," announced Shockwave. "Further coupling is inadvisable."

"Of course," said Megatron. He could, he thought, stroke himself to completion, let his transfluid streak across Starscream's face. But it seemed... wasteful. He pressed his spike down instead, forcing it to retract enough that he could relatch his panel.

"No!" cried Starscream. "Megatron, my lord, I _need_ you—”

"Be quiet," ordered Megatron. He walked around to check on Starscream's array, just to ensure he hadn't been damaged. The rubber folds that cushioned his valve were wet with transfluid and plush with arousal, but they seemed perfectly whole and healthy when Megatron ran his fingers over them. The plug winked out at him from between the folds, flashing red to show it was magnetically locked.

"The device will only respond to my personal code," said Shockwave. "I thought that would be prudent."

"Yes," said Megatron. His fingers slid down to rub at Starscream's nova-bright anterior node, making Starscream mewl and buck against the bench. "Excellent work, all of you. Dismissed."

"You shouldn't be left alone with him," said Soundwave, in what Megatron thought of as 'his' voice—recordings cut together from so many sources that none might be identified.

"I can handle one plugged and bound seeker," he said. "Go. You have other duties."

They had to be told more than once—Astrotrain and Blitzwing went easily enough, but Soundwave and Shockwave had to be threatened with both demotions and physical retribution before they left the throne room. When they were finally gone, Megatron could feel his armor relaxing, his seams opening again to allow the free flow of air.

Ridiculous, primitive instincts. As if he needed to protect a 'mate' from other suitors.

"You've done excellently," he told Starscream. "A brief incubation period, and we will have a powerful new weapon to use against the Autobots. With your cunning, Shockwave's processor, Astrotrain's brawn, Blitzwing's—”

"Yes, yes," said Starscream, wiping oral solvent off his chin. "Untie me from here already."

Megatron hesitated, but—why shouldn't he? Starscream's valve was secured. There was no danger of... contamination.

"Fine," he said, untying the first strap from Starscream's leg. "I'm trusting you to control yourself."

"I'm perfectly controlled," said Starscream. Indeed, he patiently waited until every strap was untied before flinging himself on top of Megatron, bearing him down to the ground and planting his aft firmly over Megatron's panel. "Now," he demanded. "Now, give it to me, now! I _deserve_ it, you said so yourself, I did so _well_ —”

"We can't," ground out Megatron. "My cybernetic material would—”

"I'm still plugged," whined Starscream. "Just let your spike out, I need to see it, I want to touch it. _Please_."

Megatron rolled to pin Starscream beneath him. "No," he said. "We're not taking any risks."

He couldn't help grinding his hips against Starscream's, though. Starscream was squirming underneath him, and his armor was so hot and his optics were so bright, and the smell of lubricant and overheated components was nearly overwhelming Megatron with lust.

He would stay strong. He wouldn't give in.

"Just your valve, then," said Starscream. "Let me see your valve, your adorable little valve with your fat aching node."

Megatron sneered. "My valve isn't adorable."

"Fine, your _majestic_ valve." Starscream rubbed his thigh over Megatron's straining panel. "Please, mighty Megatron?"

Surely it wouldn't do any harm to indulge Starscream. Megatron snapped open his panel, holding his spike back with a supreme effort of will. Starscream gave a cry of victory and surged up with a surprising amount of strength, unbalancing Megatron and bringing them both into a kneeling position. His fingers dived down to explore Megatron's valve, just as Megatron had explored Starscream's.

Megatron panted like a shameless harlot as Starscream opened him with three fingers, as Starscream's other hand caught his node between two knuckles and tugged at it. He couldn't help falling backward, and Starscream followed him down. He had a fourth finger inside Megatron now, and he was grinding his own valve against Megatron's leg. Lubricant was dripping copiously around the plug, allowing his array to slide easily even over Megatron's sturdy battle armor.

Megatron was so close to overloading—had been close for what felt like an eternity, since Blitzwing first touched Starscream's plating. His spike extended slowly, inexorably, until Starscream gave a cry of triumph and scrambled up Megatron's frame to mount him.

Megatron was still reeling from the loss of fingers inside his valve when he realized there was something wrong. Starscream was so wet around him, his valve loose and well-fragged. There should be—

He spotted the plug, rolling loose by his side.

"Shockwave," he began.

"Shockwave can suck my spike," growled Starscream, his optics dimmed with ecstasy as he circled his hips. "His encryption patterns are _laughably_ predictable. Come on, give it to me. You're _mine_ , I _deserve_ this."

It would be fine, reasoned Megatron. As long as he pulled out before he overloaded. He planted his feet and put both hands on Starscream's hips. Starscream shrieked in delight when he began to thrust.

Megatron did not, as it happened, pull out.

\---

They looked together at the gestation scan. "Congratulations," said Shockwave, with a tone that shaded on the insubordinate. "Vehicons again. Just like last month."

Starscream looked entirely unrepentant, even _pleased_. He _knew_ that his coding was so incompatible with Megatron's so as to produce only the basest Cybertronian life, and still he persisted with his ploys and temptations.

Well. Megatron had to admit that Starscream wasn't the only one at fault. Shockwave needed a better encryption system. And Soundwave had simply left Megatron there to be ravished, even though Megatron had told him to do no such thing. Next month they would need a more secure setup—perhaps Starscream should be entirely immobilized, locked away in a container with only his valve exposed to the attentions of the studs. Megatron would have to be there to supervise and ensure his commander was not abused, of course, but—

Megatron idly stroked Starscream's wings as he thought. Next month, yes. Next month would be different.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked something about this fic, please let me know! You can also share it on [DW](https://neveralarch.dreamwidth.org/111595.html), [tumblr](https://neveralarch.tumblr.com/post/639043300377182208/incompatible-neveralarch-transformers-prime), or [twitter](https://twitter.com/neveralarch/status/1344712653554507778) :)


End file.
